User talk:Darkcloud1111
Archive *Archive 1 DARK WHATSUP?!! Hey Dark, nice seeing. Also, I wanted to tell you I got Lanson Gate, Dragon Warrior up!! Yah to me!, If you read it Nolan Swift makes a cameo appearence.IceFireWarden14''~The Dragon King'' 21:31, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Dark, get your butt on chatango - We wiggle, and we know it! 00:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark, could you get in LMS chat?? - We wiggle, and we know it! 03:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for LMS, any questions then just find me on chat or message me - We wiggle, and we know it! 04:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Not really, well...maybe the group leaving the underworld or them finding Luke, its your choice - We wiggle, and we know it! 04:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for The Clues of the Moon (lol, LMS and TCM) - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 08:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Umm no, not really maybe some talk with TCM people and then they can meet the rest of the guys and you can put a fight with some monster, titan or a Selene memory. - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 05:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark, can u go on LMS chat?? (we are having a semi meeting) - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 06:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Get on LMS Chat, we are having a meeting - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 03:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) lol you talk page is full of "Get on chat" messages. Anyway, get on LMS chat you lazy butt - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 04:27, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark, you think you can go on lms chat? - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 02:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC) TOL Invitation - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 11:09, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey dark, are you busy? If you're not then go on chat ;D - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 21:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh hey Dark! I didn't know you were on this wiki too. I like a lot of wikis so u can find me on lots of em. I'm sorta new to this one but I think its so cool that ur admin on one wiki and then chat moderator on another. That was me above sorry![[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl|'We know Kung Fu and 20 other dangerous words.']](Talk) 23:04, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh and also as soon as I can I will definantly apoligize to those users. My twin sister had hacked my account but I will apolize as soon as I can. If you can get on the chat that's on here.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl|'We know Kung Fu and 20 other dangerous words.']](Talk) 23:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Darkcloud, this is a response to the message you sent me earlier. Yes, I would like to join The Noodle Chronicles. For now, I'm going to take the spot on "The Winter Solstice Field Trip", and I'm going to see what you're adding. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 07:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey I am in for The Noodle Chronicles, I am going to try Thalia's Stand. - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 08:10, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark! Could you tell the users that Kris and I threatened that I am really really sorry. I sincerley appoligize to both of them. Sorry but I couldn't wait any longer to apoligize, the guilt was killing me.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl|'We know Kung Fu and 20 other dangerous words.']](Talk) 00:37, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Umm I dont really have any ideas....umm...maybe like a shadow of a person running super fast and the title or Someone running in middle of the street...sorry I suck with ideas - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 04:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for The Olympian League: Origins! - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 00:33, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, you're after JJ cause he's so excited to post his...so let him post his chap then u can post yours (btw, your chap is numero 7) - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 01:10, February 25, 2012 (UTC) KK, so its your turn now...no more pushing you back xD good luck ;D - TOL Origins Summary Hey, can u put a summary of your TOL: Origins episode on The Olympian League: Origins Episodes List section?? - Welcome back Dark! Well, recently I created this awesome wiki and you should definately join! Go on its wiki chat if you can and awesome to have you back - Okay thanks! As soon as I can I will post it. Thanks for the info.[[User:Percy_Jackson_Fan_Girl|''' Percy Jackson Fan Girl- I'm not random. You just can't think as fast as me. ]](Talk) 00:37, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you would like to join "the eternal flame" OC club. Jack Firesword 09:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark, I added like five NI's for The Noodle Chronichles. I think there's one more in SoN that I can add tomorrow. ''SonOfZeus1200''''~May the Gods be with you.'' 14:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Renewed Promises Dark, I promised, long ago that I would put you in two more of my stories. Now is that time. I have started "The Bane of Olympus," and I'm going to need your help. I know I vanished again and again and again, but I try to keep my word. What do you say, Nolan? Partners? again? 20:12, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Cloud cause I'm gonna create a fanfiction where Percy and Jason are still at the Camp jupiter. Then there are these band of warriors in Canada trying to help Percy and the others with their quest by clearing their path, but Percy doesnt know anything about them. How's that? MichaelPogi 17:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) They wont be seeing Percy and the others because this characters will work their way to Russia then Clear Percy's way and then they're gone off to Hunt the other Giants. MichaelPogi 17:37, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cloud are allowed to upload our own drawings of our character here on this Wiki? MichaelPogi 21:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Cloud. MichaelPogi 02:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thx for the warning, I'll be checking (with my iPod cause computer is broken :/) Anyway, I think I'll be active again once it's fixed (I'll probably get it fixed today or tomorrow) anyway Iam trying to get LMS active again - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 01:35, May 26, 2012 (UTC) LMS hey Dark, I wanted to ask if you're in for the LMS sequels or want to just end your characters story in LMS and let other ppl be in the sequels? Answer soon plz - SWAG SWAG SWAG 18:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, we already getting thing set up for the sequels. Btw, your chap is after Dag's probably since Kari left the wiki...I think - SWAG SWAG SWAG 20:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Your Hunger Games Tributes Hey! We are officially starting preparations for 1st Annual Demigod Games. And since your tributes are in the games, we need the personalities of your OCs to be able to write the Reapings, Training, and the Games themselves. Fill up this form and send it me (Archie) Name: Personality: Training Strategy: (What will your character do in front of the Gamemakers? Will they purposely get a low score, or try to do their best?) Interview Strategy: (What will they do doing their interview? What do they have planned?) Strategy for the games: (What will they do doing in the games? Will they go into the Bloodbath? Will they ally with anyone?) '''Note: Remember to send this form to Archie, not Dago! Hallo! It's your turn for LMS-Dago and you were switched for chapter turns and such. I will not fight my inner demons later. It's just demon. Singular. One's enough, believe me 01:02, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Umm...well...Megan is with the zoo rebels. The zoo was invaded by crius and some other mosters and some demigods that joined him. Your chapter is basically the beginning of the battle at the zoo so you can just put how they start the battle with them and then at the end find the girls or something - SWAG SWAG SWAG 01:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Can't wait to read it and also, you saw the sequel page? - SWAG SWAG SWAG 00:11, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Love the chap, thanks for not taking long :) - SWAG SWAG SWAG 00:18, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Another Collab...xP Hey Dark, I know you're busy and all and I already asked you to join a lot of my collabs but I wanted to ask if you were interested in a collab (only 3 users) which will be maily based off Three Musketeers. - SWAG SWAG SWAG 02:03, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol I always catch you at a good time ;D - SWAG SWAG SWAG 03:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark, is there a kiss scene in any of your stories? - SWAG SWAG SWAG 20:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you go on chatango or wiki chat so we can talk about the collab? - SWAG SWAG SWAG 02:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Can you go on chatango so we can talk about the 3 M. Collab? - SWAG SWAG SWAG 23:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Can you come on chatango? - SWAG SWAG SWAG 21:07, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Umm Athos is a son of Neptune and Porthos a son of Dionysus.Btw, go on chatango if u can. - SWAG SWAG SWAG 19:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark, when are you going to start the second book of Rise of the Great Guardian cause if you're starting it after JUly 4th then I wanted to ask if you would want to do a sneak peek for the Ex Awards of the second book. - SWAG SWAG SWAG 17:51, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Lol kk, well the awards are in July 4th so yeah you'll have time to do stuff and lol nope, I have no idea - SWAG SWAG SWAG 17:58, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for The Olympian League: Days of Boom - SWAG SWAG SWAG 01:08, June 19, 2012 (UTC) LOL oops I forgot, Sally is not in Days of Boom, she's in Warriors xD - SWAG SWAG SWAG 02:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright Dark so what was the location for the bomb you had in mind. probably won't be able to start my chapter until this evening so I'll have sometime to think. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 14:26, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark, we're starting the meeting on wiki chat and may go on chatango (not sure yet) so if you wish to come please, if you cant then I'll talk to you about it later - SWAG SWAG SWAG 20:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Days of Boom! - SWAG SWAG SWAG 09:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Days of Boom! - SWAG SWAG SWAG 08:23, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Btw, congrats you made 2000 edits! - SWAG SWAG SWAG 08:23, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, you email it to the PJOFFW account. Also, i am kinda stuck with 3 M and well I wanted to ask if u wanted 2 do 1st chap but if u dont its okay - SWAG SWAG SWAG 19:38, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark, its your turn for Last Man Standing I know you wrote recently but everyone else is busy so your turn! xD Anyway, all u need to put thats important is for the remaining survivors to find a school and stay there. - SWAG SWAG SWAG 02:45, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Oohh its simple but it doesnt realky matter cause they dead. At the beginning I was going to let Jared be leader but then well they're bout 40 ppl and well I thiught it would be better to have an older demigod leader so yeah but the survivors didn't really have a leader cause they were a community. Also, the Zoo survivors were taken out of the zoo by the titan C and his followers. So the Zoo survivors turned into the Zoo rebels. - SWAG SWAG SWAG 04:24, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark, could you please vote here ? - SWAG SWAG SWAG 06:48, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark, I was wondering if you had started the next installment for Rise of the Great Guardian yet? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 19:09, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, his charger or something broke. So how do the awards work? I got nominated but I don't know by who or what for. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 01:11, July 7, 2012 (UTC) *Whistles* Dude you're nominated for almost everything! Anyways so do you need help coming up with a title for the next installment? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 01:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Man I didn't even have to do anything. Just talking to me gives you ideas. Anyways can't wait to read it. Oh and is the Great Guardian gonna look like Lugia ? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 14:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, this popped into my head. What if each Elemental had two forms. A humanoid form and a beastly form that they could switch between. Like Ice could turn into a wolf and fire could turn into a pheonix... or something like that. And then the Great Guardian could have an unknown animal form. Alright I'm gonna be gone for the weekend so I hope you can survive without my inspriation for a few days xp . [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 19:18, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: So I see, lol. So tell me - which cover looks better? Don't take the cover name seriously, it's just a thought, lol. :D -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 19:48,7/7/2012 I'll take note on that. Thanks, dude. Now, I need some help making my series. Prophecy, name, and plot mostly. Ex is helping, as well. -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 21:37,7/7/2012 Leo was supposed to be dead. Only 8 ppl managed to survive but id doesn't matter we can just explain later how they found him or something but everything else is fine...good chapter ;) - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 01:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Kk thanks - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 01:33, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Ex did while I was on the chat. Though, I want to know if Joe would be okay with that, as well as you guys are. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 00:04,7/10/2012 Sent by Owl Post Long time no talk, Swift. Look, I know you might be busy, but I would appreciate it if you could contribute to "The Bane of Olympus" with a chapter in Nolan's POV. Basically, it's an ordinary day at camp, beginning with a Council meeting at the big house and ending with sparring with Set Hegab, son of Hyperion. Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats 21:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well I hope you know I'm pretty awesome sooooo use my character. XD DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:21,7/11/2012 Who's Mary Sue? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey - can we all just be happy it ain't a child of Zeus? #D That's what it was originally going to be until Al (for Days of Boom) told me that two children of Zeus would be a bit too much + it isn't like children of Poseidon and children of Zeus have the same characteristics, nor the same powers. In all ways, Zeus is more vitally important. Excluding Percy who just loves to be in charge... now that I think of it, no. Percy only liked to be in charge because next to Zeus' cabin (which had no members till ''The Titan's Curse) he was the most powerful demigod at Camp Half-Blood. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:33,7/11/2012 Story of my life, dude. It all depends on the importance based off your role in the situation. Of course, a lot of people are stereotypical and think, "Oh this and this are both children of the big three, they must have huge roles!" when... Eleanor just entered the story how on Earth is she supposed to be that important?! DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:45,7/11/2012 Doesn't that make it a tad bit stereotypical? Wait, screw that. As long as she doesn't start of with, "Yo, I'm a daughter of Poseidon" or "Child of the Big Three in da house, bro!" Then it's all goooooood. -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 03:00,7/11/2012 My point exactly. Didn't you see that I crossed out that part? :D -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 03:13,7/11/2012 Your turn. -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 20:41,7/11/2012 Dark, think he just used April and has been switching back between the two so the logical choice is... ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 01:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Lol anytime Dark. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 01:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Dan, why? - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 01:28, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Psst go on wiki chat I have to tell you something about DoB - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 01:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey just finished Chapter 13. What do you think? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 21:52, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark. Ex, Hermione and I are on TOL chatango and we'd like you to join us. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 20:14,7/13/2012 Hiiii, sorry for taking so long to reply! I would very much like it if you would adopt Chase (: You also get full control over the characters, Alyssa Merit, Alice Xylander, and Daria Monroe. Thank you for adopting it! If you ever need help or anything feel free to ask me. Kthxbye Mt. Everest Is My Biotch 00:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. Are ya working on the chap? -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:29,7/14/2012 Bravo, child. :D well its awesome and it won't take you no more than a few minutes to finish. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:40,7/14/2012 Chat? 8D DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 23:14,7/14/2012 Hey Dark did you finish Chapter 16 yet? We're all dying to read it. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 14:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) -_- long story short we deactivated the bomb after alomost being killed by a mechanical dragon, Dan's getting worse, and we were being rushed to the nearest service station in a taxi to make our next move. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]]''~May the Gods be with you.'' 16:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC)